Good Ending to A Bad Day
by white tiger freak
Summary: "You'll never believe my day! First I couldn't go to the party of the year in Hiddenville, because the Green Ghoul broke out of some ghost jail. Then I had to go to New Orleans because of my dad needing to fight said ghost, and in the end I got possessed by a ghost and am now in the hospital...Okay I lost you. Let me explain:" This story takes place during the Haunted Thundermans
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, but the computer!**

 **I got the idea after watching Haunted Thundermans and the fight between Phoebe and Max ending with Max bleeding from his mouth. I thought at first does he have bad injuries then I remembered it's Nickolodean they wouldn't do anything that bad so I wrote this. Feel free to do your own version of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Phoebe P.O.V:

You'll never believe my day! First I couldn't go to the party of the year in Hiddenville, because the Green Ghoul broke out of some ghost jail. Then I had to go to New Orleans because of my dad needing to fight said ghost, and in the end I got possessed by a ghost and am now in the hospital...Okay I lost you.

Let me explain:

 _A couple of hours earlier_

I am so glad the Green Ghoul is locked away in that ghost cage and out of my body. Everything is going to be alright! I turn to my twin brother Max about to congradulate him on a job well done, in defeating the villian, when his eyes roll back up into his head, and he collapses on the floor out like a light.

"MAX!" My family including Dr. Colosso yell when he hits the floor. The Hathaways and Prestons just look at Max in shock.

We all rush to his side and Mom turns him onto his back. My Dad is the first to notice the blood coming out of his mouth.

My Dad says quickly, "Max is bleeding from his mouth. We need to be careful about moving him. We have to figure out if it's an internal injury or not." My dad motions for us to stand back and we all move back slowly. He starts to check out my brother by slowly, methodically, and gently pressing on his abdomen. When he gets to the bottom ribs, Max makes a small groan of pain.

"Oh my Gosh!" Mom yells in worry.

Nora and Billy looked shocked, and I am just a little numb right now.

"We need to get him to a superhero hospital!" Billy says surpisingly intelligently.

Dad gently grabs Max, and holds him bridal style. If this were any other day I would laugh at him right now, but today my brother is hurt... it's not a good time to laugh. Dad looks at Mom and she seems to read his unsaid message, because he just flies off with Max in his arms.

Mom turns to us, "Your Dad is taking him to the superhero hospital in Metroburg and we're going to meet him there and then find out the whole story."

Ray asks slightly timidly, "Can we come? I know we haven't know each other long but I think I can say for this family we want to see how Max is."

Mom looks at me and my siblings, then at the Hathaways and Prestons, and nods.

Louie speaks up, "How are we all getting there?"

Rays says, "I can teleport you if you tell me were it is." **(A/N : not sure if true go with it!)**

Mom nods and tells him where to go. We all grab each others hand and I close my eyes. When I open them we are in the lobby of the Superhero Hospital in Metroburg. Dad is coming down the hallway and I am the first one to run to him. Dad sees me coming and opens his arms. I run into his arms crying.

Mom comes up and starts trying to soothe me. It's not working or even helping. She looks up at my Dad and asks,

"How's Max?" by now everyone is sitting in chairs around us. All of them wearing concerned looks.

Dad sighs and says, "Max will be fine." Everyone sighs in relief, but retenses when he continues, "He has 3 broken ribs, one of them caused some internal bleeding, and also a slight concussion. He also has a nice collection of bruises on his back and his side, and some minor burns on his arms, barely there, but there none the less."

Everyone is silent until Billy speaks up, "How did that happen Dad?"

Dad turns to me and asks, "What happened before you arrived at the house?"

I am finally calm enough, for the first time since getting to the hospital, to say, "Dad, I can't honestly remember anything for the past couple hours. The last thing I remember before you holding me up, after the Green Ghoul was out of my body, was talking to the Green Ghoul while it was still in Chad's body."

A throat is cleared behind me. I turn around to see it's Taylor. Her eyes are slightly watery, she looks at my Dad and whimpers, "I can tell you what happened after Phoebe was possesed."

Her Mother looks at her in concern, but says nothing only taking her hand as a show of support. Mom gives her a concered look and gives a go on motion.

Taylor looks at me with a mixture of a don't-blame-yourself and an apologetic expression.

(A/N: The Green Ghoul from now on is GG.)

"Me and Max found her in the courtyard after we got the warning from Louie. We ran into Chad and found out he was no longer possesed by GG... By the way a heads up when a talking rabbit jumps out of a bag would be nice." She look at Dr. Colosso when she says this and then remembers she's telling the story.

"Could you please get to the part about why our brother is hurt!" Nora says rudely but no one has the heart to scold her like normal.

Taylor looks at my little sister and continues, "Right, after meeting the talking rabbit we found Phoebe. Or technically a possesed Phoebe coming from the otherside of the courtyard. Max took out his Ghost Zapper and aimed it at Phoebe and GG said in Phoebes voice, 'Max you wouldn't attack your own sister' and Max said something about the resent bite marks on her ankle being because of him or something."

Mom scoffs and rolls her eyes at that tidbit of info, but keeps listening.

"Anyway, GG threw the Ghost Zapper from Max's hands and Max told me to stand back as they started fighting, as Max called it, "old school". Now here it gets a little hard to describe, Max went at Phoebe with a fist raised and she held it back using telekinesis and then threw him backwards onto the ground. She then fired a heat breath at him and he rolled away. Then she fired an ice breath and he rolled away from that. He then got off the ground and back flipped over a telekinetic attack and fired his own heat breath which Phoebe flipped away from and then both got into fighting positions."

I look at the Hathaways and Prestons, and they are looking at both of us in shock at this point. My parents are just looking concerned. My siblings are looking at me in a weird combination of awe, jealousy, and concern.

"Max then jumped, front flipping, off a rock before they started hand to hand fighting, neither one landing a punch or a kick. Then GG used Phoebe's telekinesis and knocked Max down, making him land on his chest, and then tried to convince Max to join him. He looks up at him and said "No" as he was getting up."

My family, including myself, gasp at this and the Hathaways and Prestons look at us funny. My little sister answers their questioning stare.

"Max is always talking about becoming a Supervillan instead of a Superhero and so him saying no to joining a big time villan is...is just a...a shock."

I'm a little chocked up when I ask Taylor,

"Will you please continue?"

Taylor looks at me and nods.

"Where was I? Right...okay, Max goes at GG and is held back, not by telekinesis per say but some sort of power...anyway... then he gets front flipped onto his back and looked like he was in pain. Then GG started taughting him, something about sensing a fellow darkness in him, and turning out to be just a pretender-"

My Dad groans at this word and puts his face in his hands and starts mumbling no...no...no. Mom turns to him in concern and asks,

"Honey what's wrong?" My Dad looks at her through his fingers with a regretful look on his face and says,

"I said almost those exact words to Max, and how he needed to grow up and stop pretending to be a villian, just before he left for the party." Mom just looks at him and start telling him something. I just tune it out and turn back to Taylor and give a go on motion.

"Well...um next, Phoebe just up and leaves the courtyard. Max then unfreezes Miles with his heat breath, and I didn't notice until now, but he was walking a little stiffly. Going on, after we found out what happened to Miles before he was frozen, I did notice blood on the corner of Max's mouth and put my hankerchief on is it to stop the bleeding." She gets choked up. "I thought his only injury in that whole fight was a split lip. I never suspected..." She starts crying and her Mother holds her.

I look my Dad and I'm just speechless and ashamed. As much as me and my brother don't get along we would never fight like that. **(A/N: I know thats wishful thinking but I need it for the story!)** My Mom reaches out to me as I get up and run out of the waiting room. Hearing them yell my name behind me, but all I can think of is how bad I hurt my twin brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, but the computer!**

 **I got the idea after watching Haunted Thundermans and the fight between Phoebe and Max ending with Max bleeding from his mouth. I thought at first does he have bad injuries then I remembered it's Nickolodean they wouldn't do anything that bad so I wrote this. Feel free to do your own version of this story. Enjoy!**

 **Not as long as last chapter! Sorry!**

* * *

Still Phoebe POV

After I ran away from the waiting room, I found an empty closet. I started to do one of the worst things I could do right now...I started thinking about Max and making a list:

Some things just aren't supposed to happen to me.

1\. I'm wasn't supposed to leave my home in Metroburg, for a normal life.

2\. I'm not supposed to be the villian.

3\. I'm supposed to be stopping villans

4\. My twin brother isn't supposed to stop me from destroying the world. I'm supposed to be stopping him.

5\. And if he does, he shouldn't have 3 broken ribs, from our fight, to show for it.

I stopped my list looking at it slightly ashamed at my thoughts. I found a cot in the back and laydown for minute, just to think, when I fall asleep.

 _*Dream scene*_

 _I'm back in the courtyard and can see myself fighting Max. He comes at me and I send a telekinetic wave through the yard throwing and knocking him to the ground. He tries to get up and seems to be bleeding._

 _I just stand there, then gasp at what I have done. He looks at me, and chokes out "I-I'm sorry, I cou-uldn't save you." and slumps down. I can't stop the scream that follows._

 _"MAX!"_

 _I fall to my knees next to him and I give his shoulders the slightest, disbelieving shake. "Max, wake up," my vision starts to blur as tears drip down my face. "Max, please." I take a steadying breath before shaking again._

 _"Max, please. Wakeup, wakeup, please…"_

 _My parents show up and rush over to Max ignoring me for the moment. They try for his pulse, then look up at me, as they both start crying silently._

 _"Phoebe, I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do." I already knew he was gone. They just made things worse._

 _"Phoebe...Phoebe wakeup, wakeup, wakeup…"_

 _Max and I were never really close._

 _We fought all the time. We said we hated each other. But staring at him now, I know there was always a special type of connection between us._

 _"Phoebe!"_

 _*End Dream*_

I sit upright off the cot, gasping, and almost headbutt the person infont of me. I finally stop gasping, and find out that it's my Mom. She looks at me worried. She starts rubbing my back and asks,

"Are you alright sweetie?"

I am sitting on a cot in a hospital, after almost killing my brother, trying to get my head back on, and she asks me how I'm doing...what a joke.

"Mom no offence, but my twin brother is in the hospital because of me fighting him as the villain. I'm supposed to be the hero not the villain! I should right now be teasing him about being the good guy while he denies it! Not have him in the hospital because of internal bleeding." I start pacing in that little closet and doing a bad combonation of hysterically sobbing and laughing.

My Mom steps infront of me and gives me a thorough shake and says,

"Phoebe! Max is going to be fine! It was not your fault! Stop blaming yourself! Any one of us could have been possesed by GG. Which means you or Max could have been fighting any of us-"

I interrupted, "But it was me Mom! I was fighting my own brother! How can he not be afraid of me after this!"

"Phoebe he will not be afraid of you. Have you ever seen Max afraid of you...when you didn't startle him on purpose." She fixes with a smile.

I reply with a small smile of my own, "No."

"Exactly, so why should he be afraid of you now. He knows it was GG in control. That's why he was willing to fight you. 'Cause he knew it wasn't you." She adds while giving me a hug.

"Thanks Mom." Is all I can say as we stop the hug. Mom looks at me and grabs my arm gently and starts to drag me out of the closet saying,

"Come on let's go the doctor's going to let us see Max soon."

I look at her and grab her arm,

"Then what are we waiting for!"

I start pulling her along the hallways, dodging staff all the way to the waiting room, as she laughs behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, but the computer!**

 **I got the idea after watching Haunted Thundermans and the fight between Phoebe and Max ending with Max bleeding from his mouth. I thought at first does he have bad injuries then I remembered it's Nickolodean they wouldn't do anything that bad so I wrote this. Feel free to do your own version of this story. Enjoy!**

 **The Green Ghoul is still GG.**

* * *

Phoebe P.O.V.

As soon as we get back to the waiting room, the nurse walks in. We all stand up and look at her.

"How is he?" Dad asks. I look at her. She glances around shocked at how many people there are.

She then says in a cheerful tone,

"He'll be fine. In fact he's awake and was asking to see Phoebe."

I looked at her shocked, "Are you sure he was asking for me?"

She looks at me and asks in a confused tone, "Is your name Phoebe?"

I nod

"Then yes, he was asking about you and would like to see you." She turns to my parents,

"We've done everything we can." She says. "We took care of the bleeding, wrapped and set his ribs, and the concussion has been treated. The rest can be taken care of with taking it easy for a couple weeks."

I fall into a chair in relief my brother is fine and shock that he wants to see me.

"Thank you." Dad says.

The nurse says, "When your ready to see him, he's in room 427 down the hall." The nurse then turns and walks away.

"Honey." Mom says kneeling in front of me. "You want to go see Max?"

I just look at her in shock and then nod. I start walking down the hall in a slight daze looking for room 427. I find it and just stare at the door.

I shook my head and felt weird inside, I couldn't do this. I had tried to hurt my brother. I didn't dare face him.

Taylor must have noticed my hesitation because she walked from the waiting room, stood next to me, and asked, "Are you okay?" I answered her never looking away from the door.

"No, I'm not okay. He hates me, I know it. I hurt him. How can I even face him?"

"Phoebe, you're sorry for what you did, right?"

"Of course."

"Then he'll forgive you. He will. He knows you didn't do it purposely." Taylor replied soft and she knew Max would forgive me.

I inhaled deep and knew I had to try. I stepped inside. "Max?" I whispered, walking into the room. He turned his head, to look at me, at my call.

"Hey Pheebs." He says with a slight wave of his hand.

I walk to his bed and got my first look at my brother since he collapsed. He was a little paler and seemed a little tired, but in the end looked the same.

I opened my mouth but I couldn't control my emotions. My eyes watered a little each time I tried to start this conversation. Max started looking at me concerned. I started talking.

"I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know, I'm so, so sorry, Max. I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know if we'll ever be okay again…"

"Phoebe!"

Max's eyes started practically bulging out of his head. He was out of the hospital bed faster than I would have liked. He grabbed me by my shoulder and started shaking me. I say to him irritated.

"What is it with people shaking me today!"

He looks at me with a annoyed expression and answers,

"Well if you weren't talking non-sense people wouldn't shake you!"

I was confused. 'What did I say that wasn't making sense?'

"I thought you would be furious with me." I whispered as tears run down my cheek.

Max just stared at me like I had grown a second head while standing there.

"I was never angry with you. I knew you were blaming yourself like always when something like this happens."

"But, it was my fault."

"No it wasn't!" Max said mostly brushing it off. Then he looks at me, "Unless you wanted to be possesed by that creepy GG?"

I yell at him, "Of course not! Why would I!"

"Exactly!" Max points out triuphantly.

I just look at him with confusion.

"But, I said all those horrible things to you."

Max actually winces at the memory of those words, but looks me in the eye and says,

"Did you know, and mean what you were saying?"

I answer relunctatly, "No."

Max looks smug as he says,

"Good then there is nothing to worry about." He then turns away and walks back over to the bed in the scurbs the hospital provied.

I ask him before he gets to far,

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hug you?"

He just looks at me funny and says with a sigh,

"You're going to hug me even if I says no aren't ya?"

"Yep." Reply popping the 'P'

He sighs again, holds out his arms, and says, "Be careful around my ribs."

I run over to him and, being mindful of his ribs, hug him tightly. I know we're having a moment, but it gets ruined by his next comment.

"Don't tell anyone about this...I have a rep to protect!"

I just reply, "What rep?!"

After we seperate the whole night is a blur of Max getting hugs and high-fives from our family members and good-byes and get-well wishes from the Hathaways and Prestons.

I honestly couldn't tell you anything about the rest of the night except, that I knew my brother and family didn't blame me, and my brother was going to be fine.

A good ending to a bad day.


End file.
